Under Pressure
by alissamichelle
Summary: When Julia's world begins to fall apart, who will be there to pick up the pieces? Feature's the Jonas Brothers !
1. prologue

Prologue

******Prologue**

_Flashback:_

_December 23__rd__, 1998_

_It was about twenty-five degrees outside, and here I was, sitting in the snow next to someone I just met. I just needed to get some fresh air after sitting through my parents' boring dinner party for their big time law firm._

_I had enough of listening to the countless cases they had prosecuted and the thousands they claimed to get off. Didn't they know that nobody cared what they had to say? Or maybe that's just how I thought of things. I don't know why they expected me to come to this "party" and I don't know why I agreed._

_ After I was sure my parents wouldn't notice my absence, I escaped through the back door out to this little strip of snow-covered grass with a small playground right in the center of this piece of lawn. I weaved through the monkey bars and listened to the snow crunch loudly beneath my feet as I headed towards the swings._

_"Nick, stop. I don't want to play hide-and-seek anymore."_

_I stopped in my tracks and looked around for the voice that was echoing though this empty playground. Through the thick fog, I spotted a small boy, around my age, with dorky glasses and dark brown hair sitting on the slide. I looked around, confused._

_"Excuse me?" I said._

_He turned to face me with a look of shock on his face. "Oh, I'm sorry. I though you were my little brother. He's been begging me all night to play with him and I just got away from him. I thought he found me."_

_I giggled and he gave me a crooked smile._

_He continued, "So, what's your excuse for being out here in this freezing weather?"_

_"I can't stand listening to my parents rant on and on about their next business trip where I will be left behind again." I said softly as I sat down on the swing across from the slide._

_"I'm sorry" was the only thing he could come up with._

_"That's okay" I shrugged as he walked over to where I was sitting. "I just hate being left behind. They claim it's because I can't miss any school, but I think it's just an excuse to ship me off to boarding school for half the year."_

_"You must miss your friends, huh?" The boy asked me, finally sitting on the swing next to me._

_"Well, I don't have many friends because I change schools so often. It's hard enough to make them let alone keep them." I wondered why it was so easy for me to talk to this boy that I just met._

_There was something about him that just made me trust him._

_"Well, you can be my friend." He said shyly._

_I gave him a quick smile and nodded._

_"Joe" He said as he stuck out his hand._

_"Julia, but you can call me Jay" I replied._

_"Come on, Jay, let's go play" I could already tell this boy was going to be my best friend. If I only knew._

……………………………………………

**Okay, I promise this is just the start and it is going to get so much better. Well in my opinion J I have most of the story planned out, but it could go two different ways, so I want to here what you all want to see. Let me know.**

**And if you don't like it, then just tell me. But just promise me you'll stick it out through the first couple chapters.**

**-Alissa :))**


	2. chapter 1

March 2007

_**So I decided not to wait to post the first chapter because I didn't want to make you wait :)) This just sets up the relationship between her and Joe. Enjoy!**_

_………………………………………………**..**_

_**March 2007**_

_Poke. Poke. Poke._

I slowly opened one of my eyes to see what ungrateful, inconsiderate beast was waking me up at this ungodly time of the day.

There was my answer.

"Joseph. Adam. Jonas. What do you think you are doing to me at…" I looked at my clock. "…6 in morning?!" I half-yelled, half-mumbled at him, burying my face in the pillow pulling my sheets back up over my head.

I could just picture his smirking face as he pulled the covers back off of me. "You told me that you needed to start running again, which you haven't, so I am waking you up and bringing you with me."

I rolled over and stared at him in disbelief. "When I said I wanted to start running, I meant, in the afternoon, or even later in morning, when people, like me, are actually _supposed_ to be awake." I shut my eyes against the light and began feeling around for my covers.

"Stop being such a drama queen and get up. I'm giving you ten minutes to meet me downstairs or I am going to have to go to extreme measures." I opened one eye to look at him as he gave me one of his signature mysterious smiles and stalked out of the room.

"I hate you Joe!" I mumbled and buried myself in the covers once more. I had just shut my eyes again when he came running in once more, jumping on top of me.

"JULIAAAA. Get up!" He yelled right into my ear.

"That was ten seconds not ten minutes!" I complained, trying to push him off of me. "Move, fatass!"

"Ugh, this isn't fat, this is muscle." He said, sitting up on my waist, kissing his muscles.

"UGHHHH" I groaned, pulling the pillow back over my face.

"Let's go. You are going to be the fatass if you don't start running again." He said poking me in the stomach, enjoying watching me squirm underneath him.

I pretended not to hear him, hoping if I ignored him long enough he would go away. Slowly, he started to roll off of me and I felt the weight of the bed shift as he stood up. I thought I had finally won, when I felt his warm hands wrapping themselves around me as he lifted me off the bed and set me down next to it.

I stumbled, thrown off by this change of position, and glared at him. He gave me a nervous smile as he walked towards my dresser and pulled out my running clothes. Tossing them at my head, he walked towards the door.

"Let's go, Julia!" I just glared at him as he smiled and strutted out of the room.

Five minutes later, I was stumbling down the stairs with a pair of running shoes in my hand, still mumbling to myself about how early it was. As I stalked into the living room, I heard the faint sound of early morning programs on the television as Joe sat, eating a poptart.

"Thanks for getting me food." I grumbled as I pushed passed him, sitting on the chair across from him, putting on my shoes.

"Well maybe if you were a bit nicer to me this morning, I would have saved you a poptart." He said, a small smirk appearing on his face as he kept his eyes trained on the television, too wrapped up in the words of the infomercial.

We sat in silence as I finished tying my last shoe. I glared and walked passed him into the kitchen, reaching into the fridge and grabbing a slice of cold, cheese pizza from the night before and shoving it into my mouth.

"You are the only person I know who can eat pizza at six in the morning, not to mention eating it cold." A voice rang out from right behind me, startling me. I jumped and turned around, narrowing my eyes at him. He stood there with a smile on his face, knowing he just scared the crap out of me.

I walked passed him, punching him in the stomach, before saying, "Let's just go before I change my mind."

We ran down the steps of my front porch out into the sunlight that was just beginning to peak over the horizon. We followed our old path through the trees in the abandoned park, making light conversation between us. I missed this. Joe had just come back from a six-month tour with his brothers, finally getting a break for a week or two before jumping back on the tour bus for a few more months of touring.

Whenever the boys went on tour, it was like I lost a big part of myself. After I had met Joe nine years before, he quickly became a big part of my life. My mom and his mom apparently knew each other from college and they soon became my "foster" family while my parents traveled the world for their law-firm.

While each of the boys played an important part in my life, each one individually held a special place in my heart. Kevin. He was my big brother, my protector. I always went to him with my problems because I knew he would never judge me. He was always there to beat up the boys who broke my heart, Joe included. Nick. He was my little brother, and my best friend. There were things I could never tell Joe, yet I was able to tell Nick. We were friends on a different level, even if things were tense between us now.

And Joe. He is the best friend anyone could ask for. I can even begin to describe how much he has impacted my life. I was there before they began famous, and watched as he changed from the first time they were signed, to the release of their first album. But no matter how much was changing around them, Joe is still the dorky boy in glasses I met on the playground.

I was broken out of my thoughts as I had the feeling someone was watching me. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Joe peaking at me through the side of his sunglasses. "Joe, if there is something you want to say, just spit it out."

He suddenly veered off path, headed towards the swings, not saying a word. He sat down on the closest one, staring at me as if waiting for me to join him. I being the klutz that I am, was thrown off by his sudden change in direction and stopped looking where I was going, running right into a light pole.

I groaned as I rubbing my forehead, laying on the hot concrete of the sidewalk. I heard Joe's pounding footsteps as he ran over to me, asking me if I was alright. One look at his face and I knew he was trying not to laugh. I slowly stood back up with Joe's help and shook my head, trying to shake the stars away. I could hear Joe slowly start laughing at me, growing more hysterical by the second.

"It's not funny!" I groaned again, rubbing my head.

Joe just laughed harder, kneeling over and grabbing his stomach from laughing so hard. "Oh, you're going to get it." I growled through my teeth, as he quickly sobered up, his eyes widening.

He turned around and started running away from me, weaving through the trees of the park. I chased him through the trees and out to an open, empty soccer field. He slowed his pace a bit, looking back over his shoulder at me as I grinned and picked up my pace. Slowly, I started to gain on him and catch up. When I was close enough, I jumped on his back, circling my arms around his neck, bringing the both of us down to the ground in a heap on the dewy grass.

We were still wrapped in each other as our laughter rang through the silent field. I finally was able to catch my breath as I rolled off of him, onto my back on the grass next to him. He grabbed my hand and looked at me.

I could feel his stare as I squirmed under his gaze. I giggled and looked back at him, "Stop staring, Joe. You know I hate that."

He chuckled under his breath, as his stare still pierce into mine. "Sorry, it's just hard not to stare at you. I can't help it." He said, softly.

I held his gaze for a few more seconds before swiftly turning my head to look back at the sky. "Look at you, Joe Jonas. Go on tour a dork, and come back a suave charmer."

I could see him shrug out of the corner of my eye with a small smile on his face. He yanked on my hand and pulled me close to his so my head was resting on his chest. He took a deep breath under me and rested his head on mine.

"I missed you, Jay. More than you could imagine. I don't want to go back on tour." He said, softly starting to play with my hair as I closed my eyes.

"I know, Joe. I missed you too. You wouldn't believe." I pushed up so I was leaning on my elbows, and my face was looming over his. "I mean, I actually had to hang out with girls. Go figure." He laughed and tapped my nose.

"You still are the same Julia from six months ago." He said, not breaking eye contact with me. I could only nod my head.

"Promise me something." I said, causing him to furrow his eyebrows and nod his head, waiting for me to continue. "Promise me that we will never change. Best friends forever." He smiled, and promised, holding out his pinky.

"Pinky Promise." He said, looping his pinky through mine.

I laid my head back down on his chest bringing our interlaced fingers up to my chest. I shut my eyes as the newly-risen sun beat down on the two of us, never wanting this to end.

_Take a second chance on me__  
__Cause i know you want to dance with me__  
__But you say, i don't do that kind of thing__  
__A say what, i don't do that kind of thing__  
__A why not, i don't do that kind of thing__  
__And you say, i don't do that kind of thing (okay)__  
__Can i get get get to know know know you bett…_

_I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew, Joe's ringtone was blaring from inside pocket of his basketball shorts. I nudged Joe and he quickly shot up, attempting to get his phone from his pocket. _

"Hello?" Joe answered the phone aggravated.

I slowly stood up and brushed the now dry grass off of me as Joe walked away, hearing Kevin through the phone, "_Dude, where are you?_"

Joe walked off to where I couldn't hear him and I just stood there awkwardly in the big open field, waiting for him to come back.

A few minutes later, he called me over and asked, "On our way back to your house, do you mind if we stop by my house? My mom just wants us to run a quick errand for her."

"No problem. I want to see your brothers anyway. You guys have been back for three whole days and you are still the only Jonas I've seen." I said as I started my trek back across the field.

Joe slowly crept up behind me and whispered in my ear. "Race ya." And he took off running. I quickly followed behind him laughing, as we ran the whole way back to his house.

……………………………………………

**Please remember to let me know what you think and if I should keep going :))**

**Next…**

**We see Kevin and Nick!**


	3. chapter 2

Chapter 2

******So..i'm kind of bummed because I received quite a few hits, but no reviews and it kind of made me sad. But I hope the further the story goes on, the more people will feel the need to review. So I hope you like it!**

**………………………………………****.**

******Chapter 2**

**Our footsteps pounded up the stairs and onto the Jonas porch as Joe slammed into the door to stop himself, breathing heavily as he slid to the floor.**

**I was right behind him as I slid to the floor next to him, trying to catch my breath. "I win." He whispered in my ear, causing chills to go up and down my spine. I just looked at him and smiled, before quickly standing back up and opening the door causing Joe to fall backwards into his house.**

**I laughed and continued my way, following the familiar path to the kitchen where I knew Mrs. Jonas would be. **

**"Juliaaa!" I heard as soon as I stepped foot into the kitchen and a pair of tiny arms encircled my legs.**

**"Hey Frank!" I said, bending down to his level and wrapping him in a tight hug. "How have you been buddy? I've missed you." He pulled away from me and gave me a smile, one that he most definitely learned from Joe.**

**"Well, you know. The ladies come and the ladies go, but I'm still living life as a superstar." He popped his collar and smirked proudly. Frankie definitely hung out with Joe too much on tour.**

**I just rubbed his head as I saw Denise making her way over to me. "Denise! How are you!" She wrapped me in a big hug as she started commenting on my weight, and health and everything a mom should ask about.**

**I just laughed and told her I was fine. By this point, Joe walked into the kitchen, very loudly. "Mommy! Oh how I've missed you!" He said dramatically, falling to his knees in front of her. **

**Denise just rolled her eyes, and pulled him til he stood up. "Do you mind running an errand for me Joseph?" She asked, pulling forward a list of what looked to be groceries.**

**"Only if Jay comes with me." He said, looking towards me. I shrugged, about to agree when Denise cut in saying, "Why don't you let her visit with the other boys while you do this for me. You can't always hog her to yourself."**

**He put on a pouty face, but quickly changed it when he saw the look his mother was giving him. "See you later" He said quickly, kissing his mom on the forehead and then hitting me on the head.**

**I stuck my tongue out at him just as he looked back at me before walking out the door. "The other boys are in Kevin's room." Denise said before walking back to the stove. I nodded and walking towards the staircase, noticing how little this house has changed since the last time I had been here almost seven months ago.**

**The pictures on the walls have only grown in numbers over the years and lined the wall following the staircase up. I picked up my pace, hurrying to see the other boys I've missed when I came to the close door, known as Kevin's room.**

**I heard the two of them talking about some girl Nick met on tour when I burst in the room, "Look who's all grown up, first Joe, now you Nick?" I said. Kevin jumped out of his seat and tackled me in a hug, lifting me off the ground and swinging me around.**

**"Miss me much, Kev?" He laughed and put me down, rubbing the top of my head. "You bet, kid." He said.**

**I laughed, pushing his hand off my head, and turning towards Nick. "Hey Nick." I said, my smile slowing starting to fade. He awkwardly walked up to me, "Hey Julia, it's good to see you again."**

**He forced a smile and then walked out of the room. I just kept looking at the spot where Nick was just standing, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Kevin standing there with a look of sympathy on his face.**

**"He'll get over it. I promise." Kevin said, softly. I just stood there hoping I could believe it, but the scene from the last time Nick and I talked, seven months ago, kept replaying itself in my head. No one knew what happened between Nick and I, neither of us told anyone else. All they knew was that Nick and I had a falling out and weren't really friends anymore. **

**"Want to talk about it?" Kevin asked softly, rubbing his hand on my back. I shook my head trying to rid the thoughts and plastered a smile on my face and said, "No, I'm fine. But tell me about this tour! How was it?"**

**I tried to listen to Kevin talk but I only caught bits and pieces of what he was saying. He must of noticed and stopped talking, leaving me still staring at the floor. I noticed the silence and looked up, "Did you say something?"**

**"A whole lot of something." Kevin said, squinting his eyes at me, watching me closely. When I didn't say anything, he added quieter, "You know, he misses you too." **

**I laughed sadly, "Yeah right, the boy who wants nothing to do with me, misses me. That's funny, Kev." I started playing with my fingers as he led me over to his bed. I sat down and he sat next to me, putting his arm around me and pulling me close. "He really does."**

**I looked up at him and saw nothing but truth in his eyes. "I wouldn't lie to you Jay." We held eye contact for a few minutes, his eyes gazing into mine as goosebumps went up and down my neck and arms. I felt myself break eye contact to look down to his lips, before looking back up to his eyes. He swallowed and began in lean closer when I quickly looked away, wondering why I was feeling like I did right now.**

**"You know, I think I should go. I need to be getting home before my mom starts to wonder. And plus, I'm supposed to be going out with Hayley when I get back. But, tell Joe I said that I'll call him later?" I said all of this in a big rush as I stood up from his bed and walked to the door.**

**"Jay…" He started, but I cut him off.**

**"It was good seeing you again, Kev. I missed you, I really did." I gave him one last smile before closing the door behind me and heading back down the hallway. **

**I was almost to the stairs when I heard guitars chords coming from the back bedroom. I crept my way over and peeked through the cracked door of Nick's room. With his back to the door, I could softly hear him trying out new chords with the lyrics he was singing.**

**_Will you care_**

**_When I'm gone_**

**_And it's time_**

**_And I've really had enough_**

**_And I'm sorry_**

**_For the trouble_**

**_That's been costing us so much_**

**_Splitting apart, its getting harder to tell what you want_**

**_So bored with these games, games_**

**_I'm left in the dark_**

**_I never thought you would be breaking my heart_**

**_I'm so bored with these games, games_**

**I paused and set his guitar down on the floor next to his bed, before he fell backwards onto the bed, rubbing his hands over his face.**

**I quickly turned from the doorway and slid down to the floor next to his door, burying my face in my hands letting a few tears slip out before wiping them quickly. I couldn't let anyone see me like this. I ran down the stairs only stopping briefly to say goodbye to Denise before running out into the heat of New Jersey. The rain clouds began to close in signaling the start of afternoon showers. **

**As the first raindrop hit my head, thoughts ran through my head making me wonder what I did to mess it up so badly with one brother and what I was doing to mess it up with the other.**


End file.
